I Think I Love You
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: "I think, I love You too... Hinata." Mind to read and review?


I Think I Love You

Pairing: Sasuhina

Gendre: romance, drama

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: ooc, typoo, au, dan lain-lain.

**Gui gui M.I.T**

"Nenek, apa yang kau lakukan?" Gadis manis yang dipanggil nenek tersebut langsung tersentak kaget saat secara tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan menyapanya.

"Eeh?" Hinata yang saat itu sedang mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di jalan tersebut langsung mendongak. Pria tampan yang barusan memanggilnya 'Nenek' tersebut menyeringa sambil ikut membungkuk didepannya.

"Kau selalu saja ceroboh." kata Sasuke sambil ikut membantu Hinata mengumpulkan semua buku-buku yang berserakan. Wajah Hinata memerah, malu saat Sasuke mengatainya ceroboh.

"Aku tidak ceroboh Sasuke-kun, tadi ada orang yang menabrakku dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab." kata Hinata sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut teman sejak kecilnya tersebut dan langsung kembali berdiri, Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian mengikuti langkah pria didepannya.

"Ayo pulang, kau membuat paman dan bibi khawatir." kata Sasuke yang langsung berjalan duluan.

Sasuke dan Hinata merupakan sahabat, sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama-sama. Mereka berbagi canda tawa dan suka duka bersama, Sasuke selalu ada untuk Hinata dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Saat ini mereka tingga satu rumah, beberapa bulan lalu orang tua Sasuke terpaksa harus pindah ke luar negeri, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menyuruh anak bungsu mereka tinggal di rumah orang tua Hinata sampai lulus sekolah nanti.

"Badanmu itu kecil, kenapa masih membeli banyak buku sih? kuat tidak?" kata Sasuke sambil mengerling kearah Hinata, melihat bagaimana gadis itu bersusah payah untuk membawa buku-buku yang ada ditangannya.

Hinata tidak mampu menjawab, dia sedang berkonsentari penuh agar buku-buku yang dibawanya tersebut tidak kembali jatuh ketanah.

"Ujian Smp itu masih empat bulan, kau boleh membelinya sedikit demi sedikit, kalau sekaligus seperti ini susahkan? Dasar!" Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan mengomel seperti nenek-nenek saat saat tingkah gadis tersebut sangat aneh dimana Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut dan terpaksa harus mendengar omelan Sasuke yang sepertinya masih akan berlanjut tersebut.

"Mana keluarnya malam, pergi sendirian lagi. Kau gak takut ketemu sama orang jahat?"

Hinata semakin memasang wajah cemberut. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendadak sehingga membuat Hinata yang tidak menyadarinya langsung menabrak belakang pria itu, hampir saja buku-buku pelajaran yang dibeli Hinata kembali berjatuhan ke tanah jika tidak ada Sasuke yang membantu menahan buku-buku tebal tersebut.

"Biar aku yang bawa!" Hinata langsung tersenyum lebar saat semua beban ditangannya kini sudah berpindah ketangan Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar payah!" kata Sasuke yang kini memasang wajah kesal. Hinata semakin senang, gadis itu berjalan mendahului Sasuke sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Oi... berjalan lebih cepat lagi, kubuang semua bukumu ke sungai!" Hinata langsung menghentikan langkah lebarnya dan berpaling menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sasuke-kun seperti Nenek-nenek." Hinata menjelirkan lidahnya dan kemudian membuang muka.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?" bisik Sasuke saat berjalan melewati Hinata.

Blush...

Blush...

Blush...

Wajah Hinata langsung merona tidak karuan, bagaimana tidak? Pernyataan Sasuke tadi benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tau kalau diam-diam gadis tersebut menaruh perasaan padanya?

"S-Sasuke...k-kun."

"I think, I love You too... Hinata." kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Hinata. Pemuda itu terus melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa memandang Hinata. Dia membiarkan Hinata berdiri terpaku dengan sebuah tanda tanya yang besar diatas kepalanya.

"Ee? S-Sasuke-kun! Itu artinya apa?" teriak Hinata sambil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah sangat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pasrah dengan ilmu pengetahuan Hinata yang sangat nol dalam soal bahasa ingris.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke-kunnnn... tunggu aku!"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Hinata yang terus-terusan menanyakan arti dari kalimat bahasa ingris yang diucapkan Sasuke. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya, setidaknya sampai mereka sedikit lebih dewasa. Saat ini yang harus dipikiran Hinata adalah bagaiman caranya agar bisa masuk SMA kan? Soal cinta itu bisa dipikirkan kemudian hari, yang penting... hati mereka tidak berubah, kan, Sasuke?

Owari...

Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah fic singkat yang bisa gui gui bikin. Hehehehehe

Sepertinya gui gui sangat senang deh membuat ficlet kayak gini. Seru... gak perlu mikirin ide matang-matang, ketik langsung jadi deh. :D

Untuk fic ini, gui gui pengen bikin sekuel deh. Hehehehehehehe... yosh makasih udah membaca fic gui gui. Kritik dan saran selalu gui gui nantikan ya... makasih.


End file.
